Glimpse of the Past
by RedRoseAngel1
Summary: Cordelia and Xander travel back in time to help out Cordelia's ancestors.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: Set after Hells Bells in BtVS and the episode where Wesley   
  
takes Connor.  
  
"I'm worried about Angel, Dennis," Cordelia said as she wrote a check  
  
for her rent. "Ever since Connor- was taken to that dimension, he   
  
hasn't said a word. And poor Wesley- god I wish I was around when  
  
this happened. Maybe I would've been able to stop it." Cordelia   
  
couldn't help but feel guilty for her absence during Angel's loss and  
  
Wesley's betrayal. Fred had called Groo and herself, and Cordelia   
  
knew she had to come back. Unfortunately, Groo just couldn't   
  
understand why her friends were so important, and he returned to Pylea.  
  
Fred and Gunn didn't hesitate to fill her in on what happened. Luckily,  
  
Wesley was okay, and had made it to the hospital on time. Unluckily,  
  
the tension between the two of them was still too great. Between that,  
  
and Angel unable to focus on anything, Angel Investigations had taken  
  
a temporary shut down. So Cordelia was catching up on everything she  
  
left before her vacation.  
  
"I wish he would talk to me. Fred called and said he won't talk to  
  
anybody. He just keeps pouring through books, intent of finding a   
  
way to save Connor. And at that, he should really start getting along  
  
with Wesley, because that's all Wesley's doing." Dennis knocked against  
  
the table as his form of saying that he agrees. Cordelia nodded her   
  
confirmation, but the knocking continued.  
  
"Dennis stop that!" Cordelia shouted impatiently. Not that she liked  
  
being mean to her ghost, but there was a line to draw.  
  
"It's me, Xander," Xander's voice called through the door.   
  
Cordelia dropped her pen, and stood up abruptly. Xander was all   
  
but expected. What was he doing here? He was supposed to be on his  
  
honeymoon with Anya, celebrating their new marriage. From a wedding,  
  
she might add, that neither she, Angel, nor Wesley were invited to.  
  
Cordelia quickly composed herself, after all, she was still Queen C, to  
  
Xander anyway. She strolled over to the door and opened it, where a  
  
bedraggled Xander revealed himself.  
  
He was a mess. His eyes were bloodshot, he looked like he   
  
hadn't gotten any sleep for a week, and most of all, his best feature,  
  
his smile, was missing. It also appeared that Xander cared nothing for  
  
his appearance, even more than usual for his hair was uncombed, his   
  
clothes looked like he just grabbed the first things that he saw. His   
  
Hawaiian shirt did not go with his pants at all.  
  
"God Xander, you look terrible." Cordelia was never one to try and  
  
hide the truth. Call a spade a spade, that's what she believed. No  
  
use in hiding the actual truth. "Why are you here and not at your   
  
honeymoon?" She couldn't help but place a bitter tone to the word  
  
honeymoon. After all, here's Xander getting married, while her last  
  
boyfriend switched dimensions.  
  
"The wedding didn't happen," Xander said plainly. "Do you mind if I  
  
crash here? I needed to get out of Sunnydale for a while. I   
  
considered asking Angel, but I value my neck too much," Xander cracked  
  
a weak smile, which quickly disappeared when he found that Cordelia was not  
  
at all amused.  
  
"Why didn't the wedding go through?" She asked, not moving to let him  
  
in. Cordelia, at the moment, felt no obligation to let Xander stay-  
  
they'd barely been in touch at all since she left Sunnydale. She   
  
would of course, she had no desire to send her former boyfriend to live  
  
on the streets, but he didn't need to know that yet.  
  
"I saw what I could be." Xander said cryptically, but when she made no  
  
effort to move, he sighed and explained better. "A demon that hated  
  
Anya told me he was from my future- and he showed me an image of what  
  
our marriage would turn out to be. It was wrong, of course, but that  
  
doesn't mean it wouldn't happen. I basically wasn't ready."  
  
Cordelia gave him a half smile, and moved aside so he could walk in.  
  
"Ok- I'll let you stay a couple of days. But you're sleeping on the  
  
couch or floor. And you're not making any wisecracks about Angel. If  
  
I'm not here, Dennis is in charge."  
  
"Who's Dennis?" Xander looked around, but saw no resemblance of   
  
another person living there. He was at first flustered, he didn't know  
  
Cordelia had a boyfriend- especially one that lived with her. He wasn't  
  
sure if he liked that idea.  
  
"He's my ghost. You can't see him, but he's here. And if I hear that  
  
you didn't follow his and/or my rules, you're out on the street,"   
  
Cordelia smirked, enjoying Xander's shocked, but somewhat relieved look.   
  
"I'm just kidding- mostly."  
  
Xander chuckled, and dragged his old bag in, that had all his personal  
  
belongings. Everything else was left in his apartment in Sunnydale.  
  
Where he could not stand to be. Everywhere he looked, he saw memories  
  
of Anya. He couldn't stand to face her, or his friends. He just   
  
wanted to be alone- or with someone that didn't witness the event.  
  
Cordelia was a fine choice.  
  
***France, 1308***  
  
"Princess Isabella is gone," Farrel told his King, Philip the Fourth of France   
  
bitterly. Farrel was a practicing wizard, though none other than the King  
  
knew. If anyone found out, he would be excommunicated and executed by the  
  
Church. He had cast a spell to find Isabella, the princess and heir   
  
to throne, and it brought about unfortunate results. She was on her way   
  
to Roger Mortimer's castle.  
  
  
  
"Oh dear lord," the King Philip bowed his head in concern, trying to figure  
  
out what to do. "Not now, not with Prince Edward II coming  
  
tomorrow!" King Philip had been defeated at Courtrai, and had called on  
  
Edward the First for a peace treaty. Part of the treaty involved Philip  
  
giving up French land, and his daughter must marry Edward's son, Edward the  
  
Second. She would become the Queen of England, and thus create peace   
  
between England and France. He hoped.   
  
"That may be precisely why she's left," Clyde, the house servant spoke  
  
up, and immediately turned away in apology. He was not supposed to  
  
speak until asked, and he did not want to reveal anymore than he'd  
  
have to. Luckily, his error was not noticed by either the King or   
  
Farrel.  
  
"How will we get her back, and on good terms with Prince Edward," the  
  
King started pacing, beginning to feel one of those aches in his head.  
  
"We need the two of them to wed for the alliance! It's part of the deal!  
  
King Edward will not look too forgivingly at breaking his treaty!  
  
Isabella knows this, why is she doing this!"  
  
"What we need is more time," Farrel murmured. "That will give us   
  
time to reverse the spell that I pray has been put upon her, and figure  
  
out matters from there."  
  
"And if there was no spell?" The King looked horrified at the   
  
prospect of his daughter willingly crossing over, and abandoning her  
  
family. She would have right to the throne if her brothers did not produce  
  
any heirs, which they haven't as of yet.  
  
"Let us hope there is one," Farrel was already getting his supplies  
  
for the spell. "Let's hope this works."  
  
***LA, present time***  
  
Cordelia and Xander were sitting at the table, and Cordelia was telling  
  
him about Angel's son. Xander himself was baffled at the idea that  
  
a vampire could reproduce. He couldn't help but feel bad, and a little  
  
angry at Angel for sleeping with Darla, when he could still tell that  
  
Buffy still loved him. But he knew he was being ridiculous and   
  
childish, they both have moved on, and as long as Angel stayed good,  
  
he could make his own decisions.  
  
"Hey is that your ghost?" Xander pointed to a black hole that had  
  
emerged in front of them. Cordelia looked at the hole in fear, and  
  
jumped back.  
  
"What the hell is that!" She screamed, as the portal sucked her in,  
  
and she disappeared before Xander's very eyes.  
  
"Cordelia!" Without a second thought, he jumped in the portal after  
  
her. Then it closed, and only Dennis was left behind. 


	2. Chapter 2

"...And we'll use the girl to portray your daughter Isabella." Farrel  
finished explaining to King Philip. He took a deep breath and looked at  
the King who was frowning. "Well? Do you think that it will work?" Farrel  
motioned to Cordelia, who was laying knocked out on the King's bed.  
  
"Perhaps- but look at the girl! She can't possibly be human. Her hair is  
cut off, she's painted her face, and she's not wearing clothes decent for  
women to even sleep in!" Cordelia, in fact, had been wearing jean shorts  
that had come stopped at mid-thigh, a blue spaghetti strap shirt, and   
sandals. It had been hot in L.A.   
  
"True, your future descendant may look a bit- odd, but we have the ability  
to make her pass as Isabella!" Farrel murmured a spell that King Philip  
couldn't quite hear, and Cordelia's hair immediately grew long, to match  
Isabella's. "And she looks the same size as her, we'll simply lend her   
some clothes. She'll be Isabella when Prince Edward arrives, we'll have   
time to find and undo the spell on Isabella, she can return home and take  
her place, and all will be well with the treaty."  
  
"I suppose it's the only thing we can do," King Philip sighed. "I'll get   
the proper clothing for her."  
  
**  
  
Horses was the first thing Xander thought of as he woke up in the stables  
in France, 1308. His second thought was of Cordelia.  
  
"Cordelia!" he shouted. "Cordy where are you!" He frantically ran around  
the stable, agitating the horses as he did so. But still, he could not find  
her. The hole had taken her, and he jumped in after her, but where was she?  
And in that fact, where was he? "Cordy!"  
  
"Shh!" hissed a poor-looking man, who had on a ripped, dirty shirt, and  
shorts that looked all too big for him. "Keep it down- King Philip may  
hear you!" He quickly tried to calm the horses down around him.  
  
"Good," replied Xander. "Maybe he can shed some light unto where Cordelia  
is at!"  
  
"Shh! Someone is coming!" The man looked nervously where he heard the   
footsteps coming from. He hoped it wasn't the King, he did not know how  
to explain this odd man that had appeared out of nowhere. Luckily, it   
wasn't the King. It was only Clyde, one of the higher ranking servants.   
  
"Henri what is going on, and who is this man?" Clyde asked Henri impatiently  
as he looked at Xander, who looked even stranger than Cordelia. Xander had  
changed into his traditional Hawaiian-styled T-shirts, and had baggy shorts  
on to his knees before jumping into the hole.   
  
"I am Xander, and I am looking for Cordelia! Someone made a hole, and it   
took her, and I'm now looking for her!" Xander told Clyde indignantly.   
  
Henri looked apologetically at Clyde. "I believe he may be the lunatic that  
has recently escaped."  
  
Clyde broke into a smile. "No, of course not. It makes perfect sense.   
Come into the castle. Cordelia is awake, you may see her before Farrel  
sends you back."  
  
**  
  
"So let me get this straight. You want me to portray a princess, your  
daughter, and marry some prince, and become Queen of England?" Cordelia  
asked King Philip. She had woken up to find two sets of eyes staring at  
her. She immediately freaked out, and thought the two of them to be those  
sick freaks you see in L.A at times. Then Farrel had explained the situation  
to her, and frankly, Cordelia loved the idea.  
  
"Yes, only until we are able to return Isabella to France." King Philip  
said reassuringly. "It may not take very long, you may just have to go  
to the dinner tonight, and Farrel'll get Isabella home by tomorrow morning."  
  
Cordelia nodded. "Well I'm in." She paused. "So you mean, I'm like your  
great great great great great great great granddaughter?"   
  
"Somewhere along the lines," King Philip smiled warmly down at his descendant  
who had been brought to his time. "Thank you for helping us with our   
problem."  
  
Farrel entered with one of Isabella's dresses in his hand. It was a long,  
pale pink dress with long sleeves. "Change into this. Wash that- stuff  
off your face. It'll help you fit in better." He handed the dress to   
Cordelia. "The changing room is last door on the left-"  
  
"Cordy!" Xander shouted, as Clyde showed him where she was. "Cordelia,  
you're ok." He smiled at her and quickly hugged her. "I was worried."  
  
Cordelia looked at him in surprise. "The spell got you too?" She looked  
at Farrel questionably, for she didn't see how Xander fit into their plan.  
But Farrel looked just as shocked to see Xander as she did.  
  
"I jumped in after you- I wasn't going to let- the black hole- eat you alive  
or whatever." Xander shrugged and looked around. "This is a nice place-  
kinda dreary and drafty for my taste though."  
  
Cordelia looked at Xander endearingly. "You jumped in after me?" she   
asked softly, and touched his cheek and stared into his dark brown eyes.   
She was so moved by his bravery that she had the impulse to kiss him.   
  
But their moment was interrupted by King Philip. "Prince Edward will be  
arriving soon. Farrel will make sure that you get back safe and sound,"  
he told Xander briskly.   
  
"I'm not going home," Xander replied, his eyes not leaving Cordelia's. "I'm  
not leaving her here alone."  
  
"Xander I'm not alone-"  
  
"Alone with no one from her time," Xander continued. "Clyde here explained  
the plan, and I'm staying to make sure that you do send her home. I'm not  
going to let you have her be stuck in this time for the rest of her life."  
He looked at King Philip with apprehension, for he knew, that if they really  
wanted him gone, they could just send him back as easily as they took   
Cordelia here. But he was sincere, he did not want to leave her here. He  
wasn't going to lose her in time.   
  
King Philip frowned, not happy with the plan. "You must not interfere with  
our plans. Though she may be your wife, you do know that she will be   
courting Prince Edward. It is part of the plan, and you must take a solemn  
oath not to intervene between the two of them."  
  
"First of all, she's not my wife," Xander told him, and King Philip frowned  
in confusion. "Second of all, I swear, I won't intervene."  
  
"Splendid. You may help Clyde in the kitchens." Xander started for the  
door, and was stopped by a hand. It was Cordelia's.  
  
"Thank you," she looked at him earnestly. "Now I need to go change." She  
smiled and went down the hall to change. 


	3. Chapter 3

Cordelia marvelled at her appearance in the mirror, hardly believing  
it was her reflection she was looking at. A suspicious impulse   
caused her to look behind her, to see if someone else was standing  
at the mirror, and she was merely invisible. But no one was there,  
and Cordelia was staring at herself. Which made it even more   
unbelieveable.   
  
She looked every inch royalty. Being the queen of school was not by  
mere accident, or luck in fate. No, she royalty was truly in her  
blood. She was wearing a long sleeved, red dress, that fell to the  
ground. A wide neckline, and close fitting accentuated her chest.  
She was wearing simple, black shoes, and gold jewelry. Her hair  
was coiled, and twisted up, making her feel elegant. She truly felt  
like a princess.   
  
But that wasn't enough, she was going to have to act like one. She  
had to impress Prince Edward, it was crucial to her family. She   
smiled at her reflection, took a deep breath, and turned to leave and  
find Farrel.   
  
**  
  
"You will help prepare the meal," Clyde was telling Xander. Xander  
didn't even hear him explain what he needed to do. He was too worried  
about Cordelia. Leaving Clyde talking about preparations, Xander  
hastily took a peak outside, to see if the infamous prince had   
arrived. He hoped that the prince liked Cordelia- but not too much,   
because she would have to return to the 21st century with him.   
  
"Did you hear a word I said?" Clyde accused Xander, staring at him  
angrily, his hands on his hips. Xander didn't so much as blink.  
"Xander!"  
  
"Huh, what?" Xander finally snapped out of it and turned to Clyde.  
"No need to shout man.." His voice trailed off as he watched a   
horrible scene unfold in front of him. A man, not much older than  
Xander himself, was being whipped by some Lord of a sort. "Who is   
that?" Xander murmured to Clyde, keeping his voice low.  
  
"That is Lord Gloucester- his serfs help out at the palace at times,  
and he frequently visits King Philip. Keep away from him- he is a  
horrid man, not an ounce of kindness or mercy within him." Clyde said,  
while at the same time, praying Lord Gloucester didn't hear him. Poor  
Xander looked horrified. Once upon a time, Clyde would've felt the  
same way, but this was life for them. Some, like he, were more   
privileged than others.   
  
When Lord Gloucester finally finished punishing his servant, Xander  
did the unthought of, and helped him up. "You okay man?" He asked  
gently, wishing he had some bandages or something for the oppressed  
man.   
  
The man refused to look at Xander, and went back to preparing the   
soup, without saying a word. That did not deter Xander.   
  
"Dude, if I were you, I wouldn't take this. I'd quit, and sue that  
jackass." Anger at the unfairness of the society had caused Xander  
to forget the time frame that he was in. He genuinely wanted to help  
them. Unfortunately the man could not comprehend what he was saying.  
  
"Xander, your place is different than ours," Clyde told him, and   
urgently whispered in his ear, "You are not here to make improvements  
on our society, whether it needs it or not. You are not to change  
the future to how you deem it fit." Xander frowned, for he wanted  
to change the lives of these people. But Clyde was correct, if Xander  
were to change the future, the world would be a very different place  
that he would return to.  
  
"They have arrived!" A serf burst in shouting. "The Prince is here!"  
  
**  
  
"Come, Isabella, let me introduce you to Prince Edward the Second,"  
King Philip winked at Cordelia, so subtly, that none other than those  
watching would have been able to recognize it. Cordelia smiled and  
allowed King Philip escort her to who she presumed was Edward the   
Second, his father, and some other man.   
  
"Your Highness, allow me to introduce you to my daughter, Isabella,"  
King Philip placed his hand on Cordelia's shoulder. Cordelia smiled  
at the three men, and waited for their introductions to begin.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you. This is your future husband, Edward," Edward  
gestured to his son. "And this is his friend Piers Gaveston."   
Cordelia could not help but notice the king's grimace when he   
introduced Piers.   
  
"Well, please, sit down. The food will arrive shortly," King Philip  
smiled at the English royalty, and took his seat. Cordelia moved to  
sit next to Prince Edward, but Piers had already taken her seat.   
Sighing softly, she walked around the table to sit across from him.  
  
"So, Edward, tell me, how do you like England?" Cordelia asked,  
completely unsure of what she was supposed to talk about. She had no  
knowledge of current affairs, had no idea what Edward was interested  
in, and had no way to start an intelligent conversation.  
  
"Aye, it's fine," Edward replied, and turned to Piers. "Piers, we   
must go hunting after this. Game is redundant here in France."  
  
"And carry the decomposing meat back with us on horse?" Piers laughed.  
"Surely you must be mad!"  
  
"We could eat it here, I'm sure King Philip wouldn't mind." Edward  
replied excitedly. The two men continued in their conversation,  
leaving Cordeila very anxious for the food to arrive. At least then  
she would not have to feel so stupid, sitting here, and listen to   
the friends chat with each other incessantly. They were worse than  
her and Harmony in the girls bathroom!   
  
Luckily, the food soon came, and Xander looked at her concerned,  
wishing he could ask her what was wrong. Here it was, her first time  
as a Princess, and she looked absolutely miserable. 


	4. Chapter 4

Now this was Cordelia's first time at a royal feast during the 14th  
century, but she presumed that her finance was supposed to pay her a  
bit of attention. Of that, she received none at all. Prince Edward  
was too busy with his precious childhood friend Piers Gaveston to give  
her any notice at all. Frankly, it was starting to piss her off. If  
she was in the twenty-first century, she would've given him a piece of  
her mind, and be done with him. But as she was posing as a princess  
for someone else, she held her tongue.  
  
That damn Piers. Cordelia felt she knew him like a brother. And that  
was before she stopped paying attention an hour ago. Music was playing,  
couples were dancing, and here she was, sitting here, listening to  
Piers talk about fishing. "Edward, would you care to dance?" She  
finally asked him.  
  
Edward looked up at her in surprise. Of course he looked surprised,  
a voice other than Piers was talking to him. "Dance?" He inquired,  
frowning a bit. He glanced over at Piers, and Cordelia couldn't help  
but wonder if this prince would rather dance with Piers than with her.   
"I suppose- for just one dance." Piers looked disappointed. So did  
Edward.  
  
Cordelia sighed and led him out to the dance floor. There was a   
problem, and that was she did not know what they were dancing to.   
This was completely different than the dance class she took in 1995.   
She looked at Edward, wishing he would lead, but he just kind of   
stared at her, and awkwardly put his hands on her. No wonder Isabella  
decided to bail.   
  
**  
  
"He's dancing with her!" Xander whispered excitedly, staring out the  
window. Not that the two of them were a sight to watch. Neither   
seemed to know how to dance. In Cordelia's case, it was extremely  
excusable, considering she wasn't from this time. But Edward! He  
was supposed to be a prince, and he couldn't even dance with the most  
beautiful girl in the room, after ignoring her for several hours.  
Xander was appalled. "Look at them!"  
  
"Why don't you look at the work to be done," Clyde snapped. "You did  
not help prepare the food, the least you could do is help clean up!  
All you've done is watch the girl! Trust me, she's fine."   
  
"Tell me how much you'll pay me, and maybe I'll help clean," Xander  
replied, still watching Edward and Cordelia from his spot.   
  
"Your supper is your pay- that is the way it works here," Clyde  
said bitterly. "And as I recall, you ate about five servings of soup,  
you stole some of the meat, and you've snuck uncountable slices of  
bread from here. That's worth about two weeks of work."  
  
"Hey, my girlfriend is here posing as your princess to marry some   
jerk. I think we're even," Xander smirked and turned back to his   
window, completely forgetting the fact that he and Cordelia were no  
longer together.   
  
**  
  
The song finally ended, and Edward jerked his hands off her at the   
speed of one who touches a hot stove. "Thank you for the dance." He  
said without even looking at her, and quickly returned to Piers.   
Cordelia sighed, feeling worse for Isabella, who would have to return  
to marry this loser. Cordelia just stood there, not wanting to   
return back to Edward and Piers.  
  
Then a figure caught her eye. It was Xander and he was talking to  
King Edward. Cordelia was worried, for she had no idea what he   
would be talking about. She hoped that nothing was wrong, and that he   
was okay. She subtly moved closer, as to hear what he was saying.  
  
"As the uncle of Princess Isabella, I would like to say that I am  
appalled at your son's behavior. All night he has shown no courtesy  
or interest in her, as opposed to his friend over there. As they  
are to be married, I believe that something should be done about this."  
Xander exhaled, and watched the King's face anxiously, hoping his  
nervousness didn't shine through his bold facade. Posing as Cordelia's  
uncle and complaining about the way she was treated had seemed like  
a brilliant idea at the time. But now, he really had no idea what  
he was doing.  
  
King Edward frowned, and glanced over at Edward and Piers. "Yes, of  
course," he muttered. "That damn Piers." He looked up and faced   
Xander. "Thank you for telling me. I assure you, the situation will  
be taken cared of."  
  
Meanwhile, Farrel rushed into the room. He urgently crossed to King  
Philip, who was looked shocked at his entry. He whispered in his   
ear, "I have managed to bring Isabella back!" 


	5. Chapter 5

"Where is she? Where is Isabella?" Clyde asked anxiously, looking at  
Farrel in a mixture that could be described as shock and relief.   
Farrel opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by the King.  
  
"I'll get the visitors out of here," replied King Philip, and he left  
the room so that he could see the rest of his guests out. He   
approached King Edward, who, remembering Isabella's uncle's anger,  
hastened to say, "Ah, your Highness, I have already heard about the  
rudeness of my son. I assure you, it will not happen again.   
I have already taken care of the matter. He has agreed to take an   
oath to act in the way a proper husband should. My deepest   
apologies to both you, and your lovely daughter Isabella. I'm sure  
that young Edward feels the same."  
  
King Philip looked at the second king, confused at what just happened.  
This was the first he had heard of Prince Edward acting inproper.   
Of course, during the dinner, he had been somewhat preoccupied with  
the worry of Isabella, the real one, being safe. But finally,   
he just decided to accept the King's statement, and move on to more   
pressing matters. "I'm afraid something urgent has come up, and   
I regret to inform you that your exit is required." He purposely made  
no specific excuse as to why they were to leave, for that would cause  
him to want to stay. Best let them think it is the fault of their   
own.  
  
King Edward looked at King Philip, dismayed that he was so abruptly  
asked to leave. But he considered it to be the fault of his son,  
and Piers, who probably upset the princess, so they were to leave.   
"You do know that the treaty still holds," he said, making sure. Even  
if his son was acting like a bastard, there was no breaking loose of  
the treaty.  
  
"Of course I do," King Philip replied, not having even thought of   
undoing it. King Philip now considered the English to be quite   
peculiar. He wondered if Isabella would turn out like this man has.  
  
Edward frowned, this had gone much easier than expected. He had been  
prepared for the worst, expecting everything to be hostile with the  
French, especially after a war. Perhaps this treaty had been one of  
his better ideas. "Then- we'll get going."  
  
As the two kings continued to converse, Xander helped Farrel  
get the spell set up. "How do you know that this will undo the   
'spell'?" Xander asked, lighting some candles. "And me and Cordy   
will get back to our exact time won't we?" Xander suddenly got a  
sinking fear of being sent to the wrong time, where they would not  
know how to send them forward.  
  
Farrel groaned impatiently; the stress was getting to him. "It just  
will! Trust me." At that moment, the loud noise of a door slamming  
was heard. "Edward and his men must have left," Farrel commented.  
It was a good thing. Too many people were around, especially those   
that did not know anything that was going on.  
  
"I don't think Isabella should marry that stupid prince," Xander's  
face darkened at the memory of him. "He won't make her happy."  
  
"Suffice to say, I don't have much of a choice in the matter. Neither  
does she, nor her father. It was just a string of unfortunate events  
that led up to this." The door swung open, and Clyde appeared in the  
doorway.  
  
"Isabella is back!" he said excitedly, his face glowing. The three  
men raced to the main room to greet the long lost princess.  
  
Isabella turned to face the three men that ran into the room. Clyde  
and Farrel, she already know, but the last, she had never seen before.  
And there was another girl here, who looked astonishing like her,  
and was wearing her clothes. But that would be dealt with later.  
First, she had to deal with her top priority.  
  
"Father," she said coolly, looking him straight in the eye. "I would  
like you to meet my fiance, my real fiance, Roger Mortimer." She  
gestured to the man that was waiting at the door, and the two of them  
stood next to each other and clasped hands. "We are to be wed at  
once. I do not expect you to be there, I was just coming to get my  
belongings. Which I see you've been giving out." She turned her  
gaze to Cordelia, who was standing next to Xander.  
  
"You're marrying him!" Clyde, of all people, erupted. Xander and  
Cordelia quickly looked over at him, surprised at his reaction.   
"You're not supposed to marry him!"  
  
"That's exactly right Clyde, she's obligated to marry Prince Edward!"  
King Philip agreed.   
  
"Marriage is not supposed to be an obligation, Father!" Isabella   
sounded exasperated. "I don't love Prince Edward!"  
  
"Who does?" muttered Cordelia. "I mean besides Piers. He's an   
asshole." Xander, being the only one to hear her throughout the  
commotion, turned and smiled at her.  
  
"Of course you don't love Prince Edward! You're supposed to love   
me!" Clyde blurted out. "After everything I did for you- for us! I  
gave us a chance, to get out of here, the two of us, together, and   
you left me for him! For- this- Roger Mortimer!" Once the words   
left his mouth, there was no stopping them.   
  
Isabella's expression softened, and she stepped toward Clyde. "Clyde,  
what'd you do?" She asked softly, not wanting to hear the answer.  
  
"I cast the spell on you! You wouldn't leave with me on your own  
free will. We discussed that remember? So I decided to give you a  
chance- it was for your own happiness. The spell was to allow you  
to join with your true love." Clyde's voice broke. "And apparently,  
that's not me."  
  
Isabella's eyes watered. "Clyde- I told you- it was over between us.   
I met Roger and I fell in love with him. That's why I wouldn't leave  
with you."  
  
"Just a minute! How do you know magic!" Farrel demanded of Clyde.  
  
"You're not the only one who can be a wizard," Clyde sneered at Farrel.  
"I picked up a thing or two, just by watching you."  
  
"Daughter, I know you- don't want to marry Prince Edward- but it's  
part of the treaty. We could get attacked and killed by England   
tomorrow if you don't go through with it," King Philip said, politics  
always governing his mind.  
  
"To hell with that goddamn England!" Clyde roared, anger exploding  
out of him. Isabella stepped back next to Roger in fear, worried   
about what Clyde was capable of. As it turns out, she was smart, for  
Clyde snatched King Philip's sword before the king had time to react.  
He charged for Roger Mortimer, having all the intentions of killing  
the man who stole the woman he was supposed to spend his life with.  
But Cordelia, the fake Isabella, stopped him. She hit him over the   
head with a vase, knocking him out cold.  
  
Isabella knelt next to the body of her old lover. "What's going to   
happen to him?" She looked up at her father through her eyelashes,  
tears threatening to fall. Despite everything, she still cared about  
Clyde.  
  
"He'll have to be executed for treason," the king said sternly.   
Treason was not accepted within his community, and he wasn't about  
to make an exception.  
  
"No," Isabella murmured. She kissed Clyde's forehead, as her way  
of saying she was sorry. Sorry that his plan didn't go as expected.  
Sorry that she had found comfort and love with a man other than he.  
Sorry that he was to be killed, and there was nothing in the world  
she could do about it.   
  
"In the meantime I'll do a spell that'll wipe both your memories clean  
of this incident," Farrel looked at the two that were supposed to   
be engaged.  
  
Isabella stood, and grabbed Roger's arm. "No- you're not doing this  
to me. I won't marry that Prince!"  
  
"Can I say something?" Cordelia asked. She had been feeling very out  
of the loop for a while, and it was time for her to give her two  
cents now.  
  
"Go ahead," King Philip nodded.  
  
"Ok- Prince Edward is a jerk. I mean, really, you won't like him at   
all. I know I didn't. But I come from the future, you see. You're  
like my great-great, whatever great grandmother. So, I'm sorry, but  
you have to marry him- if I'm to be born, you know?"  
  
"The difficulties of time travel," Farrel sighed. "I certainly didn't  
bring you here to have you to return unborn."  
  
"I'm really sorry- I so didn't want to say this. But I don't want   
to return to the future- with everything messed up. I wish that there  
was another way," Cordelia looked at Isabella apologetically.  
  
"So I have to marry him for the sake of others? What about us?"   
Isabella gestured to Roger.  
  
"Your memories will be cleared of each other, I assure you." Farrel  
replied.  
  
"If you two are really in love- it'll work out," Cordelia said. "You  
could take him as your lover."  
  
"I don't like this idea," Isabella said.  
  
"But it's all we have," King Philip said. "Farrel- send these two  
back to their home."  
  
Xander smiled at Cordelia, glad he was able to escape this discussion.  
It was hitting too close to home; he had left Anya at the altar just  
recently. "Hey- we're finally going home." The two of them took hands,  
and followed Farrel to go back to the future. 


	6. Chapter 6

Cordelia and Xander fell through the black hole back into Cordelia's  
apartment. "We made it, and look! I'm alive!" Cordelia smiled happily.  
Xander smiled back at her and hugged her.  
  
"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad you're alive," he laughed.  
Cordelia hit him playfully and then the expression in her eyes became  
serious.  
  
"Xander- that was nice of what you did. Jumping in the hole to make  
sure I was okay, being a servant, and pretending to be my uncle after  
stupid Edward and Piers bored me to tears."  
  
Xander shrugged, "I wasn't a real good servant. I kept stealing the  
food and not working. I also tried to cause a rebellion." He told her,  
trying to keep the mood light.   
  
Cordelia shook her head, "You've changed Xander. You've grown," she  
smiled. "Remember when I was mad at you when you'd die for Buffy,  
but not for me?"  
  
Xander nodded, "I said I'd die from you." How could he forget his high  
school days.  
  
"Well, you were wrong," Cordelia grinned. "You jumped in a black hole  
for me. That's pretty impressive. I mean, I know I'm worth it."   
  
"You are worth it Cordy." Xander paused. "But I just got out of a   
serious relationship. I'm not ready to start anything new, you know?"  
His mind travelled to Anya and their failed engagement. "And I have  
a job in Sunnydale, and you work for Angel-"   
  
"Xander!" Cordelia cut off his babbling. "I'm not talking about   
anything serious. I trying to tell you thanks!" Xander looked down  
and blushed furiously at his mistake. "But I wouldn't be against it,"  
Cordelia smiled at her ex-boyfriend.  
  
"Really?" Xander looked up, feeling happier than he had felt in a long  
time.   
  
"But not yet," Cordelia added. "I just got out of a relationship too."  
  
"So we're friends?"  
  
"Yes, we're friends." Xander held out his hand for Cordelia to shake,  
but she pulled him into a hug.   
  
The two of them held each other closely, and Xander whispered, "How   
big are your closets in here?" 


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Piers Gaveston: In 1311, Piers was forced to leave England   
but by Christmas, he had already returned and was seen at Edward's   
side. In 1312, the England threatened civil war and Edward and Piers   
fled to Scotland to seek assistance but were turned away. They   
travelled to Scarborough where Piers was arrested after a short   
siege. Although he was promised safe passage if he surrendered   
Piers was executed.  
  
Farrel: Continued to do spells for the king, until his death in 1312.  
He died of natural causes.  
  
Clyde: Clyde awoke to being chained in a dungeon. He was executed  
two days later for treason. His final words were "Love makes you do  
the biddings of a lunatic".  
  
King Philip the Fourth: Continued to have financial problems, even  
after the treaty. He died in 1314 in a hunting accident. He was  
succeeded by his three sons.   
  
Roger Mortimer: Had his memory cleared of the whole incident, but   
later met up with Isabella. The two of them became lovers, but he  
was ultimately executed by Isabella's son, Edward the Third for   
treason against his father.  
  
Isabella: Was unhappily married to Edward the Second. She met Roger  
Mortimer in France, and they became lovers. The two of them, through  
a rebellion in 1327 had Edward the Second imprisoned and executed.   
  
As for Cordelia and Xander? Xander left Sunnydale, still friends with  
Cordelia. They kept in touch, and their relationship grew into something  
more than friends. 


End file.
